Waves of Time
by Chrono Fantasy1
Summary: This takes place after the ending of the Chrono Cross game. Everyone has returned to where they came from, yet Serge misses Kid and wishes to see her again. This time the element of time traveling is involved. A girl returns to aid Serge in his search..
1. A Familar Girl

Chrono Cross ~ The Waves of Time  
Part 1  
  
The Time Devourer was destroyed. The two different worlds wouldn't be accessible once again. Serge, a silent protagonist, and the boy who defeated the Time Devourer returned to his quiet and calm village of Arni. All his friends that aided him during his journey also had returned to the very place they had belonged to. That had meant that he was never able to see Kid ever again.  
  
The days passed by slowly and repetitive. As Serge took an interest into fishing, he was now always with Leena more and more each day as she always hung around the docks and watched the kids she had to baby-sit swim around all day. She was happier that Serge was always around. They were getting closer too. Yet Serge, still never forgot about his previous journeys and all his friends, he especially couldn't forget about Kid and wished that he could see her once again. Being the silent boy he was, he never had spoken about this to Leena.  
  
It had been 6 months later since the Time Devourer was destroyed. Serge hadn't been to the beach near Arni during all those times. He finally decided to go back. It was the very place that had started his journey. This place was a place filled with many memories. Perhaps if he went back something would happen there to him once again.and maybe he'd see Kid once again.  
  
Sitting on the soft sands of the beach for a few hours now, he finally thought that this was ridiculous. Nothing was going to happen. Everything was peaceful and calm now. This is how things should be too. Yet Serge still felt lost and wanted something to come out to him. After 5 hours of hanging out around the beach, the sun was starting to set and Serge knew that his mother had home must've been wondering about his return. Leena too must've been worried about Serge's whereabouts as well since for the last 6 months, about everyday he would be at the docks with her.  
  
It was until he finally decided that he should get home and as he turned around. He heard a voice call out to him.  
  
"Janus. Come here Janus. I've come back for you."  
  
Serge turned around, he felt confused as he turned around. The voice almost sounded as though it had belonged Kid, but he was wondering why she would call him Janus. As he turned around to face a very beautiful girl.He realized that it was that blank and eerie girl that was merged with Lavos to create the Time Devourer. He thought that she was destroyed along with Lavos.  
  
Once this girl saw his real face she realized that she was mistake with his identity.  
  
"I am very sorry. Excuse this mistake. I thought you were my brother Janus.  
You look so much like he would if he was around your age. If I may ask?  
What is your name?"  
  
Serge was often too shy to speak at all but he replied with his quiet voice.  
  
"My.My name is Serge.  
  
"Hello Serge. It is nice to meet you. You must travel through the waves of  
time to help me find my brother Janus. I've been trying to seek him and  
thought I found him when I saw you."  
  
This girl looked very sad. Serge couldn't believe how much this girl and sounded like Kid. The only difference was that she didn't have that toughness about her. Serge wanted to ask.  
  
"Just out of curiousity? Do you happen to know a girl by the name of Kid? I  
have been hoping to see her again. I will join you if there is any possibility of finding her too. Help you find your brother if you help me  
find the girl I'm looking for."  
  
The girl appeared to be a little shocked once hearing the name of Kid. Yet she just simply shrugged off this and acted as though she was clueless towards the existence of this person as she responded back to Serge.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know this girl who you speak about. I very appreciate you helping me look for my brother. I'll help you look for this girl. So where through time do you think we should look? Perhaps he has went to the  
time of 600AD, or maybe far into the future he has gone. I'll let you  
choose as a token of my appreciation and we will go there. First get  
yourself prepared. I'll be waiting here for you."  
  
Serge gave the girl a nod. He had to tell Leena and his mother that he was going, yet again on another journey. Then again, he thought that it might've been best for Leena if he did not tell her or else she'd want to tag along as well.  
  
Leaving Opassa beach and heading back to Arni. He could see that everyone were having a lot of fun and enjoying themselves on this fine day. Immediately he went to his house in which he was planning on taking his secret stash of money and then he would tell his mother about his departure.  
  
His mother didn't mind at all since she knew that he was old enough to take care of himself. As Serge headed back out of Arni village once again and back to Opassa beach. Someone spotted him and called him over. Turning around, knowing who it was. He saw that it was Lenna.  
  
"Hey Serge! Where have you been? I was wondering about you when I didn't see you at the docks today. Are you leaving to go somewhere? Take me with  
you. Please."  
  
Serge didn't really want this to happen. He wanted Leena to stay put and watch over the village while he was gone. Traveling through time might be too dangerous for a girl like her. Also, the less people going then the less that they had to worry about causing a harmful change in the course of time. The only problem within Serge was that he didn't really have the heart to tell her that she couldn't come. He was stuck with her coming whether he liked it or not. So Leena was now coming with him on this next journey.  
  
Before leaving Serge bought some equipment and items from the nearby shop. Then departed from Arni and went back to the beach with Leena. The girl was still there once they returned, waiting for Serge. She was curious about Leena but didn't say anything about it nonetheless. Leena had recognized this girl, but she too kept quiet about it.  
  
"Serge? Are you ready to travel through time? Where should we go?"  
  
"Hmm..I guess we should travel to 600AD. Just tell me one thing. What is  
your name?"  
  
"My name? I am Schala."  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Seeking a lost Sibling

Chrono Cross ~ The Waves of Time  
  
Part 2  
  
The atmosphere around them appeared to be quite dreary. Leena, Serge, and the girl name Schala, the very girl that Serge remembered seeing before merged with Lavos, were all in a new time period. They weren't on Opassa beach anymore. In fact they were in a castle. The sight that came to them was quite bizarre and frightening. Although the guards now surrounding them were quite frightening indeed but it was a certain guard, or perhaps even a guardian that was among them which frightened and confused them a bit.  
  
"A frog? Are my eyes deceiving me?"  
  
The guardian leapt over to them in a frog-like fashion, in the centre of the circle of guards. It was shocking to see a Frog with a sword guarding the premises of the castle. Yet Serge was familiar with seeing oddly formed beings. Remembering back to the old days on his previous journey will all the strange characters that aided him. Fairies, a mushroom head guy, even a goblin. Seeing a frog-human shouldn't be anything to him but it was because he wasn't on any journeys for a long time and was used to his small village of Arni, the water, and the fish he would catch every day or every other day.  
  
"Yes. My name is Glenn. *Ribbit* What is your business here at Guardia  
Castle? Are you here to see Queen Leene?"  
  
Serge didn't know what to say. He was confused. They definitely must've went to the wrong place in time. He had expected them to end up on the same beach but in the year of 600AD or a land that wasn't surrounded by walls, at least not a castle for that matter. Guardia Castle? Glenn? Queen Leene? Where did Schala take them? He was about to speak their apologies but instead Schala beat his voice to come out with a reply to the frog name Glenn.  
  
"Yes, Sir. Sorry for the trespassing, perhaps a suggestion for these guards are to train on securing this beautiful castle better so that no more of these break ins will take place. Hmm? So if we may, please take us to Queen  
Leene. We need to talk to her about...Magus."  
  
After these words this sparked up the Frog Guardian, especially with the mention of the powerful sorcerer's name that triggered Glenn's memory of that fateful day when Magus cursed his body to transform into the frog body he is sheltered in now. Perhaps these people were here to put an end to Magus' chaos once and for all. He sure hoped this was true. If they were here to fight him Glenn would assist them all the way through.  
  
He allowed them to go see the Queen, excusing the trespassing they had done within the Castle, believing that their reason of being here must be very important.  
  
Once they had reached the throne room in which Queen Leene accepted to have an assembly with them. They approached her and stopped at the bottom of the steps to the throne and gave a bow to show their respect. She told them to arise and started getting into the discussion about Magus and why they were here for him. Schala was the one to do all the talking as she responded to the queen formally.  
  
"Your Highness. Magus is my Brother Janus. I am obligated to stop his chaos in this world has the rumours had spread out to me that he was destroying homes and lives and manipulating monsters and transforming humans to other creatures, such as your Royal Guardian into a Frog. We are here to put a stop to him and I would like to take him back home with me. All we need are  
his whereabouts."  
  
Queen Leene gave them a nod and was pleased to see that heroes had risen to stop Magus, yet the heroine was his own sister. Would Magus listen and stop his evil with his sister's orders. She gave them the whereabouts of Magus' lair but before Schala, Serge, and Leena were dismissed and left Schala had one request.  
  
"If you'll excuse me your majesty, I have but one request that I wish to be  
granted once we stop Magus' malevolence. This is my friend Serge, his appearance is that of the same that could be imagined with my brother Janus if his face wasn't warped into evil and if he was at a teenage age right now. Serge is seeking for a girl that goes by the name of Kid. Along with the finding out that Magus was here I also had the sense over the flow of  
the air that drifted around me that she was around here somewhere. With  
your permission we would like to look around your Kingdom for her..."  
  
The Queen hesitated for a merely a moment and then began to speak but stopped once again. Her thoughts wondered,  
  
"Could that be the little girl the Guards found yesterday...? I wonder..."  
  
Queen Leene didn't know how to reply to this request. She simply replied in a fair tone so that everyone will get their own way.  
  
"Stop Magus first and we'll search out for your friend, Kid. Give us her  
descriptions and when you report back here afterwards, if you survive,  
we'll give you our status on her findings. My Royal Guardian Frog will assist you. I believe he wanted to pay back Magus for his curse, or destroy  
him to break his curse. I know Magus, or Janus as you call him is your brother, but for the sake of our Kingdom and Frog's hatred, please stop him  
with whatever means possible. Good luck all of you."  
  
As they gave another bow before they left the Queen's sight, walking down the steps from the throne room they spotted the Frog Guardian awaiting them at the entrance of the Castle. His sword was equipped in his scabbard and he was ready to set out on the journey to fight Magus. Schala had told Glenn, also known as Frog because of his frog body, to stay behind and guard this castle. They weren't going to the location of Magus' lair.  
"We are going back to your world and time period Serge."  
  
Serge was beyond confused at this statement. Was Schala confused and just drawn to his world and time. What good would going back to his home do for them in finding her brother. Her brother was here, not there.  
  
"...but why? He's here so why must we go back..."  
  
Schala was prepared for this question. She simply smiled and replied back to Serge with a fresh and stronger hope of gaining back her brother and Kid at the same time there than they would here.  
  
"We have to go back. I got all the information I need here. In time I can change the course of events and it'll be quicker to get both my brother and  
Kid back than it would here. You'll see once we return. It will all be  
revealed Serge. I'm sorry Leena, it was nice meeting you but you must return home. You'll be transported back home while Serge will come with me  
to Termina."  
  
All that could come up out of the two is confusion and curiousity... all Schala could do is smile at them.  
  
"Let's go..."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. New Girl

Chrono Cross ~ Waves of Time  
  
Part 3  
  
Serge looked around at the recognizable Port City of Termina. It was a bustling City filled with many of those who were passing through. They would stock up on supplies, and then set sail across the El Nido Ocean. Some were coming off from the docks, supplying themselves, and leaving the busy City to head either towards Viper Manor, East to the Shadow Forest, or down South where other adventures await them. Serge was with Schala, and Leena wasn't with them anymore. Serge assumed that Schala must've sent her back to Arni Village. He had wondered why they needed to be in Termina right now, and then pondered more about it. Perhaps they needed to take a boat out to some island to find Janus and Kid, and Termina would be one of the only places that they could stock up before travelling out on a boat. Serge's question was answered by Schala.  
  
"We are heading towards Fort Dragonia. I can tell that they are waiting for  
us there... This strong wave of sense tells me this, and when we reach  
there, we must travel back the hands of time in order for our search to  
come to a complete. Prepare to set sail. I will be awaiting you by the  
docks. While you are out, you may look for another ally to assist us."  
  
Serge simply nodded. He took all the money he had with him to backtrack to the shops located by the entrance of Termina. If Schala wanted him to find one ally to come with them, why did she send away Leena. Perhaps Schala knew best that Leena shouldn't be involved when he goes to meet up with Kid. Did they really need to get anyone else involved in this? While Serge mainly was stocking up on items and some elements. His Weapon would've been good enough. He pondered more and more about this new journey. Last time he had 44 others on his side, would this journey be another grand one? He was already starting to travel through time, and already went to some other world... Was the search for Kid really worth all of this? Serge already knew that everything was always worth something, or else he wouldn't even have began any of this. With his own will, he didn't have to go anywhere, and could've always returned home and lived a peaceful life. Yet, this wouldn't bring him true happiness. He'd always feel that he was missing something...  
  
When Serge was walking into one of the shops, after coming out of another one, someone was quickly running out of the shop door, banging into Serge and knocking him over. Most of Serge's supplies fell over, and immediately Serge bent down to pick them up. The person that bumped into Serge accidently bent down to help Serge. Serge didn't notice who the person was or looked like until he collected all his stuff and looked up to the person in front of her. Suddenly he was shocked. The most gorgeous girl, in his opinion, that he ever saw was staring at him, embarrassed by banging into him accidently. Her face was a half shade of red and she was staring at Serge with her face half turned, trying to look innocently but was ashamed of herself. Serge wasn't angry at this girl or anything, it just surprised him and some people just shouldn't be in so much of a rush all the time.  
  
"I...I'm... very sorry... I was just trying to hurry up before I missed my boat... *sigh* I guess it's too late now anyways. I'm sure it left already. I should've stopped running and took my time to look where I was going so I  
wouldn't have knocked into you...."  
  
Serge shook it off with a smile. All of his thoughts on the new journey and goal, and the reason of him being here left his thoughts. All he could think of now was the beauty of this girl who he was speaking to and not trying to look like a joke to her.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have been in your way...I'm really sorry  
that you missed your boat. If only there was a way..."  
  
The girl gave him a wink, cutting him off in mid sentence.  
  
"You're sweet, but don't worry about it. It isn't actually that much of a  
rush. I just wanted to be there at least a few hours before so I can be prepared. I'll just have to wait for another hour for the next boat. By the  
way. I'm Lina."  
  
Lina took out her hand and waited for Serge to shake it. Smiling at him the whole while. Serge returned the smile and returned his hand in a shake of greeting, while he introduced himself to her. Serge was relaxing a bit more, getting over the fact that he just met a really cute girl. Now he was starting to walk back to the docks as Lina was walking along his side. Serge's thoughts were now going back to the journey that he had to return to. Schala was waiting for him, and she was probably expecting him to be well prepared to go to Fort Dragonia, and Serge was thinking that she probably would prefer that he had found an ally while he was out shopping.  
  
While Serge was listening to Lina doing all the talking about herself and what she had planned for some special festival going on, Serge wanted to interrupt her a few times to ask if she wanted to assist him in Schala on the journey, but thinking this through again, that this girl would be too busy for that... Serge was unsure, should he ask her or not? It was until they finally reached the docks, Lina spotted Schala walking up to Serge, as she asked him if he was ready. Lina had semi disappointment within her, having the thought that this girl was perhaps Serge's girlfriend or something.  
  
"Well I guess I should be going then. I have about an hour to kill. It was  
nice meeting you Serge. Maybe I'll be seeing you some other time."  
  
Serge looked back as Lina was walking away. He couldn't believe this. He didn't want Lina to leave. Schala was surprised at this as well. She had thought that Lina was the ally that Serge had found that would assist them on their quest. Before Lina had walked out of sight, Serge quickly ran to her, calling out her name, trying to get her to stop. When he called, she quickly turned around to look at him.  
  
"Umm...That over there is my friend Schala, and we have a boat that's ready to set sail. Where are you suppose to be heading to anyways, because maybe  
we can drop you off, so you won't have to wait another hour. Unless you wouldn't mind coming with us on a journey. You see, I'm searching for one of my friends...and well, the more to come along and help, the better..."  
  
Lina hesitated to think about this a bit. Then she looked at Schala, then over at Serge, a smile formed on her face.  
  
"Thanks a bunch Serge! You really are a nice guy! Of course I'll come with you, I'm sure it shouldn't take that long, right? Even if I am late, then  
that's alright, it's no big deal."  
  
Serge felt better now. Lina would now assist him, and when Serge thought some more about this, he realized that he had become a lucky guy. Two girls were assisting him on the journey to seek out some other girl. This journey would really be an interesting one. Serge was thinking too much, that he didn't notice the suspicious smile that had came across Schala's face when Lina agreed to come with them. They all boarded the boat, Schala's smile was still upon her face, but was growing weaker. They set off sail from Termina, and were now heading around the Mainlands to Fort Dragonia.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Confusion and Curiousity

Chrono Cross ~ Waves of Time  
  
Part 4  
  
"So Lina? Tell me about yourself. After all, we have...Schala? How much  
longer do we have until we reach Fort Dragonia?"  
  
Schala simply waved his answer to her with a bored-like expression,  
  
"We still have about 30 minutes before we reach the place. You'll have to  
be prepared to go through the volcanoes first."  
  
With this said, Serge was excited, monsters will be fought and finally the adventure will begin. Lina on the otherhand looked anxious. She tried to shake this off and was talking to Serge some more.  
  
"There's not much to say about myself. I was born in Termina. My parents died when I was very young, so I was raised in Lucca's orphanage. I lived  
there until one tragic day when the building was burnt to the ground by demons. I still remember that fateful night, when this feline-type of man had came through the rooms. One of them he passed, was one that the girls were staying in. I was so young and frightened back then, all I could do was run away. I bet those who did actually survive that, won't even know that I had managed to escape and survived too. I've always thought about looking for those survivors from the Orphanage, and did try looking for a while, but that was all in the past, and many years passed between that. Now I am taking care of myself, with others helping, and it brings me to this day, when I met you and your friend Schala there. That's my life....so  
Serge? Why don't you tell me about yours?"  
  
Serge was thinking things through, All of his memories. Lina was in that Orphanage too? Did she know or even remember Kid? How could that be? That happened in the other world, are they in the other world now? Serge had to ask Schala about this, but didn't want to in front of Lina. They couldn't be in the other world though, for the skies and water, and the land around them looked as if it was Serge's Home world. He knew that nothing could've changed, even after fighting and defeating the Time Devourer. In conclusion, Serge just had to believe in finding Kid, no matter where they were. He had to try and force himself to not fall in love with Lina. She was very beautiful and had a great personality, and all this while, she was smiling sweetly at Serge, waiting for him to say something.  
  
Serge didn't know what to say, he didn't really feel like talking about himself. Instead, he gave Lina back a warm smile. It was a lost and uncertainty filled smile. Lina noticed this within Serge, and felt this coming up in his thoughts.  
  
"Serge....is everything alright? I hope that anything I said didn't upset  
you..."  
  
Serge looked up at her, he didn't want her to think anything like that. He wasn't upset at all because of her, or was he even upset at anything at all? Why was so much confusion building up within Serge? Before Serge had the chance to say anything back in response to Lina's concern, Schala had spoke out of announcement.  
  
"We have Finally reached Mount Pyre! Strangely, it was a lot quicker than I had expected...Something must be very different in this place. It took us 10 minutes to reach this place, rather than 30 minutes. Let's be off then. Once we reach the entrance and go inside, I'll have to fastforward us in  
time for 10 years ahead."  
  
Serge simply just nodded. Even Schala noticed that something was and felt different. Why would they have to travel back 10 years into time? Serge didn't really care that much, anyway it would take to find Kid and Schala's brother.  
  
"Noooo!!! You can not let us travel through time!"  
  
With this loudly unspoken, it shocked and frightened Serge right out of his thoughts. This had come from Lina's mouth, and her face did not look sweet and kind anymore. More confusion and curiousity sprung into Serge's mind, and Schala just stared at Lina blankly. Serge couldn't tell if Schala was trying to look right through Lina or if she was just looking at her but not focusly looking right at her.  
  
Why did Lina just spring out with this outburst of anger all of a sudden? What would changing the course of time affect with her? They can always go back, maybe even earlier than the current time...No one spoke anything right now, and all Serge did was stare at Lina with surprise.... 


	5. Decisions

Chrono Cross ~ Waves of Time  
  
Part 5  
  
Lina stared at Serge and Schala with worry. She had a bad feeling like this was going to happen. She couldn't allow them to know what she was and what she couldn't go through. For she is actually their true enemy if they were to know what she really was. They would surely want to cast her away, perhaps ditch her behind, or cast her away into the changing sea. She was responsible for the absurdity behind it, the distance and the change formation of the land. How can she get herself out of this mess? Perhaps she would tell them to go on without her and she'll wait for them in the boat. An excuse could be that someone needs to watch over the boat or else they wouldn't be able to come back. Lina replaced her expression of anxiety and fury with a bright smile, and then she told them the excuses she had in her mind. Trying to avoid Schala's eyes at the same time. Schala must've been trying to read Lina's true identity during the whole duration after her little outburst.   
  
Serge had simply thought that she was probably feeling sick or something, and maybe having her go out on an adventure would be too dangerous and make her feel worse. Serge would agree to that idea, but still was curious about her sudden outburst. If she was scared to go, why didn't she just say so. Serge wouldn't think anything bad about that. Then again, Serge had second thoughts of her staying here by herself. What if danger was to come to her, and she would be all by herself to take on anything. Serge would feel better knowing that Lina was safe, and he knew that she would be safe with him. Before Serge said anything about it, Schala spoke out.  
  
"You're coming with us Lina. We cannot leave you behind, or else we won't be seeing you ever again unless we meet again by luck. We won't be coming back by this boat anyways. So you'll be watching over it for nothing. What's wrong? You don't need to be frightened of the dangers that lie within the changing of Time, Serge and I are here to take care of anything. So I see no problem. Now let's go."  
  
Serge was glad Schala said this before he did. It was better hearing a clear response from her, rather than a jumbled up and awkward supporting from him. So hopefully it was decided, but then Serge could still see that Lina was uneasy about this. To him, it looked as if Lina wanted to just fade away. Did she want to fade away from them and the Time that they were turning back? Serge was starting to feel guility now...Maybe they shouldn't have taken such an innocent and beautiful girl like her. He was almost thinking of turning back, and taking her to the destination she needed to go to. Without any words spoken for a few moments, Lina was thinking hard and deep of things to say to the actions that needed to be taken. Then she finally spoke.  
  
"If..If...I was to go with you two to the past, I might not be with you, and that scares me, I can be lost in time, or sliced and my parts can be separated and scattered throughtout time. Isn't it a huge risk to travel back in time? I know you two are special beings, and perhaps you're used to traveling through time...but as for myself..."  
  
Schala now felt like giving up on Lina, her plans would fail if Lina didn't come, but maybe this was Fate, and Fate couldn't be fought, or else more things than just plans can be messed around with.   
  
"Fine! You don't have to come with us if you really don't want to.You're on your own though, and you'll have to take the boat to wherever you are suppose to go to. It was nice knowing you Lina, and good luck with your future, we're heading to the past to save two people who are close to us. Let's go Serge."  
  
Lina was surprised and apalled after hearing this from Schala. How could she say something like that and let Lina go out on her own. Lina didn't even know where she was and how to head back to the location she had to be at. She was looking towards Serge for some help. Hopefully he would do or say something to change their plans and take another route to save those that needed to be rescued. Serge was just as speechless as Lina. He didn't know what to say, but he didn't want Lina to just go away. Finally Serge managed to speak out something on his opinion of what should be done.  
  
"Schala...we can't just let Lina go, if she doesn't want to travel through time, I'm sure there's some other ways to save Kid and Janus. I don't want to leave Lina behind, no matter what, she's just as important to us now, so letting her go is like we are releasing a part of our own selves. So let's find another way around this...please?"  
  
Schala simply nodded with a sigh. Serge already had his mind set, but who would be more important to him in the end? Lina or Kid? He couldn't have them both, because surely, she could tell that Serge was falling in love with Lina. Maybe she would have to force him away from her, she wasn't going to be any help being with them in the end. In fact, it may have been better if she explained to Serge why they had to travel back in time. This would convince him to continue like this, and if Lina can't accept and come with them, then there would be no choice.  
  
"I think it is now time for me to explain to you why we must take all these following actions to find my brother and Janus. Listen to me Serge, and you shall understand and accept. After I explain this, then there will be no other choice, unless you wish to choose against this, but that would be making a bad choice..."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. The Mental Map

Chrono Cross Waves of Time  
  
Part 6  
  
Serge had to decide whether they would continue on, and travel back in Time to look for Janus and Kid in Fort Dragonia. It was either this choice, or attempt in taking another chance, and going back, but with this other choice, Kid and Janus might be lost in Time forever. It was all because of Lina, unless Lina would decide to travel back in Time with them, but this seemed unlikely at the moment for her. It would now be the right Time for Schala to explain to Serge the purpose and reasoning behind taking these necessary routes, and not deciding on their own where they should look.  
  
She would have to make the explanation short, but it will be worth the time because it is something that should persuade Serge in choosing the right path no matter what. Lina and Serge were sitting in the boat, and they never left it, while Schala had left the boat, and she was standing on the coast before the entrance of Mount Pyre. She would speak to them now...  
  
"Listen you two, this is very important... It all began while I was connected with the Time Devourer, Lavos. Lavos and myself being merged, you can actually call that Time Devourer rather than Lavos on its own. Serge, you remember fighting and defeating us, and releasing me from Lavos. I'm  
sure you do, but while we were connected, it created a rip between two dimensions. Therefore, those who found the opening could access any of the  
two dimensions. Once Lavos and myself were separated, this closed that gate, the rip was sewn together, and two pieces that were suppose to fit and be one, were put into its separate dimension, when they two pieces are really suppose to be together, or else these Worlds will start to vanish.  
  
The Waves of Time...the waves die down, and the flow of Time starts to  
become unbalanced... While I was merged with Lavos, a map was formed  
inside my head. I still have this mind imprinted in my thoughts, but in time, it will fade away, and if we don't hurry by using this map, we may be lost. This map, was meant to show the way and actions, and Time period I  
had to be to find another piece, to find both pieces actually. I am not exactly sure whether Janus and myself, or you, Serge, and Kid, are the two pieces that have to be united to keep the Waves of Time going, and prevent the Worlds from vanishing. All I know right now, is that Janus and Kid are together somewhere in the other Dimension, and this map shows me the way,  
and even the final destination.  
  
As of now, something is happening to Time, and even the two Dimensions are starting to become one, so that they can vanish together, and then once the two Dimensions are fully one, chaos will be brought, and everything will be destroyed, Time will compress, and then there will be no future or past, not even a present, because when Time is all one, everything freezes up,  
and nothing is in motion anymore..  
  
So as of now, according to the direction of my mental map, the actions and the path we need to take, is going back in Time, to this same location, and that is when we enter Mount Pyre, and then head into Fort Dragonia. If we  
were to go back, we may not see everything the way it used to be. As of now, I have to try and memorize the rest of the map and actions that need  
to be taken, because the map in my mind, is becoming blurry, and it's slowly starting to fade away. I'm afraid that if we go back, although it  
may sketch another map, but then the route might be longer, and by that time, a map to the other piece in my head won't exist, and we may all cease  
to exist as well once the Waves of Time calm down completely.  
  
According to this map, it says somewhere that a very beautiful girl will come in, and its description of the girl is that of Lina, and then it also says to take the girl along with us, if we were to meet her, but if Lina doesn't want to go, and I know she has her reason, I'm willing to take the risk that she might not be needed. Serge, you are needed though, just in case you are the other piece to Kid, the two pieces need to be together for everything to return to normal, and be calm. Serge? Will you go, even if  
you have to leave Lina behind, for the sake of Time and these Worlds?"  
  
Both Lina and Serge were amazed by this. It was all left on Serge's opinion, on whether existence will remain or not. If he was a villain that wanted to wipe out existence, this chance would be easy to do, and he would be very successful, but it will become a non-existing success in the end, but then there wouldn't be anymore ends, and no more beginnings. There would simply be nothing, not even Light, or Darkness. Could something possibly replace non-existences? All of this wondering and questioning himself was too much for Serge. He had to make the right decision, so that he wouldn't have to worry. Now, he just had to worry about Lina, but he had to try to tell himself, that he had to stick to one thing, no matter what she decided at this point.  
  
"Don't worry Schala...No matter what happens to me...I suppose I'll come  
with you two. It's to save all of existence, and Time... If for some reason, I don't make it with you guys, continue without me, and you won't have to let my disappearance stop you. I'm sure...in Time, I will see you  
again once after the two pieces are united, and existence will remain."  
  
Schala nodded and smiled at Lina, while Serge was just glad that he didn't have to make a decision anymore. Lina actually surprised them and let herself go. She would be brave and face whatever Schala's mental map threw at them. Now they had to be going. For a moment, Schala had almost thought that her map had completely faded away, but luckily, it came back after a second. Schala told the other two to get out of the boat now, because they all needed to huddle together in this very spot for her to send them all back in Time.  
  
Immediately Serge and Lina followed orders, and then Serge took Lina's hand in his right, and Schala's hand in his left, and Schala held Lina's hand. Now forming a small triangle, Schala was casting her powers to send them back...through....the...Waves of Time..... 


	7. Through the Volcanic Mountain

Chrono Cross Waves of Time

Part 7

The ocean looked completely different than it did before. The boat that they travelled on to get to Mount Pyre wasn't there anymore either. The sky was brighter for sunrise was coming up and facing their direction. The flames were sprouting out from Mount Pyre, greeting them with a threat of what was waiting for them inside. Schala spoke to break the silence of rewinding back through time.

"Lina is gone after all.. But this can't be, can it? It felt like... Nevermind. Let's go Serge, remember what Lina said before we travelled back in time? Come with me through Mount Pyre and to Fort Dragonia."

Serge didn't want to believe it. Lina didn't make it through time with them? Why wasn't she able to access through the past of time? Where would she be now? Serge just hoped that she would be alright for the time being, until they would see her again. Maybe she wasn't really needed to tag along with them...but Serge had to put aside all these thoughts and trail behind Schala to focus more on the important things and their mission to save the World, all of existence, and time itself.

They entered Mount Pyre, but this wasn't Serge's first time here. He's been here quite a lot of times. He knew the directions and paths to take to exit this Volcanic Mountain on the other side, which would then take them to Fort Dragonia.

Serge was hoping that there wouldn't be as many monsters here, because if Schala couldn't fight then....Then again, he was wrong, for before he knew it, a flying monstrous flame bird dove at them, but Schala used some water magic to put out the fiery wings which weakened the enemy completely and then it fell to the ground.

Schala turned back to Serge to reassure that he was alright, and she was giving him a smile the whole time. So Schala can fight after all, but that was a smaller and weaker enemy. If they happened to come to an even greater one, then they might just need more than the two of them to fight it.

Again....Serge shouldn't worry too much. He still had a lot of his amazing powers, even though he had lost a lot of them after the Time Devourer was defeated a long while ago. Then with the lack of using these powers, they started to fade away for they found there to be no purpose remaining in Serge. He was still strong and powerful though, and Schala was hopefully powerful too with her magic.

"Hurry up Serge! There's no time to stand around and think about strategies or anything. According to the map in my head, we only have about 15 minutes to get out of this Mountain on the other side and to locate ourselves in front of Fort Dragonia, and then again, we'll have to travel in time, towards the future. You know how to get through Mount Pyre, right?"

Serge nodded and apologized for being hesistant. Then he walked in front of Schala and lead her through quickly. Yet somehow, these paths seemed to be altered slightly. Some things he saw now, he never remembered seeing before. Then again, they were in the past now, and he probably saw them in the future, or the further back past? Serge didn't even know what time period they were at. Schala had sent them through time a few times already, that he never really kept track, or even knew which period she was sending them too. He was curious and just had to ask, while keeping the same study and fast pace.

"Schala? I'm just wondering, but what year are we in anyways?"

"We are in the year 1678 AD, and I believe that this Volcano Mountain just erupted from the ocean not too long before our current time. It could've possibly been today even. I'm also sure that Fort Dragonia wasn't even built just yet. That place might've been built about 200 years after this time. Don't worry about all of that, just trust me...and trust the map in my mind, and we will reach Kid and Janus, and restore peace back to everything."

Serge felt there was false hope maybe. He didn't understand really why they had to travel through all these times, just to get to some place. What if the map was setting them up for a trap? After all, wasn't Schala merged with Lavos when the map was formed? Lavos wanted to destroy time. At least Serge thought so.

All they could do now was follow it, and hope that everything would work out perfectly. It all depended on their timing and location, according to that map. They were almost out of Mount Pyre now. At least Serge remembered the area being something that looked like the exit knew of before when he was in this place.

As they were walking quicker to it, something forcefully stopped them. Of course there had to be a Master of Mount Pyre. It was a Flaming huge Beast. Nothing like what they've seen before. It was thrashing its arms around threateningly and throwing back its head with a loud growl. Then it lunged towards Schala and Serge....

_To Be Continued... _


End file.
